


Someone

by Tatera



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Mentions of Sex, Reader doesnt care anymore, Reader is depressed, Soldier is an asshole without realizing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatera/pseuds/Tatera
Summary: do you need me ordo you need someonethere is a difference- rupi kaurYou loved him, you truly did. But it was never clear how he loved you and everyone could sense your doubt.





	

It was odd, the thing he called love. Jack Morrison now known as Soldier 76 had always been a big part of your life, it wasn't odd for the man to come into your quarters late at night when he needed a comforting arm around him and a soft whisper of approval. He never did the same however, your relationship was very cold and it rarely seemed like he had attention on you it was always focused on someone else. You sighed as you walked through the cold sterile halls of the new Overwatch base, your hands secured within the warm fabric of your hoodie. It felt like a very sick joke with only you not being on it.

''There you are'' A rough and tired voice suddenly appeared behind you, arms wrapping around your smaller frame as you carefully decided how to react. You knew exactly why he was being close, his face clearly unmasked as he placed small kisses around your neck. You carefully turned around to look at him, your soldier. Or at least he pretended to be yours.

''Come on Morrison, I want to atleast get to my room'' That came out a lot more annoyed than you thought it would, the man seemed surprised as he let go of you slowly and carefully nodded.

''Are you alright?'' You bit your lip at the question,  _ No would you be?  _  You had spoken with Ana before this and the conversation still echoed in your head. She had brought up some proper points, Did he need you, or someone? It was a question you constantly asked yourself.

''I just need a drink'' You had become a proper pro at lying and faking things for him at this point, a warm smile appearing on his face as the two of you made it into your room. It wasn't long before a bottle of alcohol had been opened and after drinking quite the amount there you were. Telling yourself this was the right thing. There was something very bittersweet with these moments, the way he would lace your fingers together and gently nape at your neck. He would always try and be as close as possible it was like he was afraid you would leave at any moment or he would wake up and realize it was all a dream. The way he would look at you almost sent chills down your spine, those looks gave you a sense of security. That he needed you and not just someone, but it was never a clear answer. No you would never get that much. You adored this man, and you could never bring yourself to leave him. Not with with the ghostly sensation of his lips on your own still there despite it being hours since your last contact with him. And it almost turned black as you drowned in him, over and over.

You looked at the figure leaving your room, he thought you were asleep as he always did. He left during the nights, slightly drunk and refusing to give you anything more than the sound of his heart beating when he did stay. You looked on the ground, suddenly the carpet seemed so much more interesting than it normally would.

''(Y/N) dear? Would you come to my quarters when you can'' You looked at the radio that had sprung into life, Ana Amari could sense despair it seemed. You simply put on whatever you could as you carefully made your way to her room. You felt empty, like a cold marble statue that could simply just watch as the world around it changed. You didn't even have to knock twice, she knew it was you the instant she heard a weak thump on her door. You looked at the woman, searching for any signs of disappointment or hatred but all you could find was worry and pity. You were lead to a warm chair, she sat before you looking at you. He didn't need you, no he needed someone. He needed the attention and the feeling of being craved and cared for yet you didn't leave. No you couldn't bring yourself to tell him how you felt no matter how the woman would beg before you. And the next day she saw you again, at the man's side simply accepting what was awaiting. Because there was no way for you to get out of this, no you had drowned and there was no way to find what would remain of what was you. Because you had fallen in love, in love with a man who can't even find himself.


End file.
